RWBY Opera
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: The kingdom of Vale has fallen at the hands of Salem, an evil corrupt sorceress who wanted nothing more than world domination. Unleashing her minions she watched as the other kingdoms succumbed to their own fates, their citizens turned into Grimms. Only the members of Troupe Guardian: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang have what it takes to bring the kingdoms back. (WhiteRose/Bumblebee)
1. Prologue

**A/N** : I hope you all had a great Christmas. While I was out traveling I thought about something and decided to give this idea a shot. Opera AU of RWBY starts now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

 **Note** : The members of RWBY will be younger than most of the characters within this story.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The world of Remnant filled with all walks of life both big and small came together in harmony underneath the clear blue skies. There were four nations: Sanus, Solitas, Anima and Menagerie and on those four continents lay four kingdoms. Within the four kingdoms were a bunch of clans, each one differed slightly from each other. Peace and tranquility held between the different nations and their kingdoms until the evil sorceress Salem, tainted by her own greed and power corrupted the kingdom of Vale. Nobody knew the immense horrors she unleashed until it was too late.

Even the well-trained, high-leveled hunters and huntresses couldn't stand a chance as she prepared to bring hell upon the kingdom. Salem's tyranny didn't end there as she released her minions to do her dirty work, spreading destruction and chaos by using Vale as an example. The kingdom soon laid in ruins and the evil sorceress sat upon the desolate throne, a grin on her face as the air was filled with smoke, the streets drenched in blood and the innocent citizens were turned into Grimm.

"Oh Ozpin..." A woman sighed as she watched the destruction from afar. Her once lustrous blonde hair was caked with blood while her clothes were ripped and dirty. She chewed on her lower lip absentmindedly as she continued to spectate. "So many hunters and huntresses put their lives during the war..."

"What do we do Glynda?" She turned to see two of her close associates huddling behind her, their appearance weren't as far off as hers as they too, suffered from battle. One was a middle-aged man, wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boots and he was currently brandishing his weapon Blunderbuss. "What are our orders?"

The other was a young man with messy green hair. His normally disheveled appearance was more disheveled as his white shirt looked like rags and his slack yellow tie lay limp around his neck. He sat on a nearby rock with a thermos laying by his feet, his hands busy cleaning the grime off his glasses. Glynda noticed that he lost one of his shoes during the fight but he didn't seemed at all fazed by it.

"What can we do Port?" She sighed and turned to face them. "We narrowly escaped with our lives back there."

"It doesn't look like those mongrels will be chasing us anytime soon." The man known as Port commented, giving his weapon a nod once it was cleaned to his standard. He then gazed at his comrade with a deep thought. "Yes, while it's true that we narrowly escaped shouldn't we at least help Ozpin that old chap?"

"That's what I'm thinking but there's no way we can fight our way through to reach him."

"Then it would seem like we'll just have to wait it out." The man sighed, resting his now clean weapon next to him.

"Does it look like we have any other choice, Port? You saw just how powerful that sorceress has become." Oobleck stooped down to grab his thermos. Putting the object to his lips, his brows furrowed and he calmly dumped the content out in the grass. "Yuck. Coffee got cold."

"As much as I would love to do something about this...it would be a tragic waste to lose our lives this early." Glynda spoke, her hands curling up into fists as she said the words. "Ozpin trusted us to defend the kingdom and yet we failed to do so."

"Don't blame yourself. Salem loves to play dirty." Oobleck said. "Besides, she attacked without warning so we had no way of holding her back. Ozpin sacrificed himself so we could get away."

"He's not dead...he can't be dead." Glynda snapped. "What kind of ruler would he be if he was gone just like that?"

"A pretty bad one." Port suggested before Oobleck shot him a look. "I'm just saying."

"But Glynda, there's no saying that we have to wait it out." The green-haired man then turned his attention to the woman. "With every passing minute Salem would've turned every single citizen into Grimm or if they're unlucky, they'd be dead. Not many have escaped the kingdom alive."

"Was there anything Ozpin said to you before you came to haul us off?" Port asked.

"We already sent out notifications to the other leaders in other kingdoms before connections went bad and we lost communication. We can only hope that everyone knows about the situation and prepared for the worse." She replied.

"We even have students studying in other kingdoms. I wonder how they're doing." Oobleck wondered out loud. "Not only that, some of our students that stayed here are also under threat."

"I can't get into contact with those teams out in the field." Glynda tucked her scroll back into her pocket. "Like I said, communications within Vale are turned off. We can only hope for the best right now."

"That reminds me..." Rummaging around his coat pocket Port revealed at least two envelopes and two parchments of paper. "I swiped these off my desks before hauling ass. Should I go ahead and burn these so we can have a warm fire?"

"No!" Glynda stared at the materials before an idea popped in her mind. "No...don't do that."

"What are you thinking about Professor?" asked Oobleck.

"...send word to the strongest team we know." She spoke up after a minute. "They may be able to help us in our time of need."

"That team?" Port found a flat place to write out the letters and looked at his two colleagues with worry. "If memory serves me right, they split right after graduation a long time ago. If that's the case then the whereabouts of where they now live could be limited too."

"Ozpin said that there's a chance they all live in Patch, that was just his hypothesis after all since he wasn't completely sure." Glynda drummed her fingers along her lips as she thought about it. "But it's been awhile since I've personally checked up on them."

"Lets just hope our intuitions are correct." The man murmured as he put the final touches on the letters, putting them in their separate envelopes and sealed them shut. Placing his fingers in his mouth he whistled for two birds, holding out his arm so the animals could land. "Please deliver these to Patch and quickly."

"Shhh!" Oobleck suddenly turned his head to the side once the birds flew away with the envelopes in their beaks. "What's that noise...?"

"What did you hear?" Port wrapped his hands around his weapon as the bushes rustled. Soon it shook violently and a dark shape charged out, swiping the professors to the side with its giant claws. "What the- A Grimm?! Out here?"

"I knew some foul stench was in the air." Oobleck took a swing at the animal, hitting his mark and heard it squeal. "Take that!"

"Be careful not to kill it!" Glynda shouted and pointed her weapon at the animal as it turned around for another run. "It's probably one of the citizens!"

"That's what makes this difficult!" Oobleck snarled. "Curse that Salem to hell and back!"

"Focus!" Glynda ordered. "It's our duty to do what's necessary and protect those in need. Right now, this Grimm needs our help. Let's do it!"

"Roger!" The other two spoke as two more Grimms appeared.

Once a person turns into a Grimm, their humanity was forced into submission, allowing the darkness to take over. This made them run amok, unable to think rationally and had a good chance of harming themselves. The more Grimms produced equates to a very powerful Salem. Fearful of what was to come the other kingdoms barred and cut severs with the befallen kingdom in hopes the evil sorceress will give them mercy. She didn't. One by one the kingdoms fell and were taken over by the sorceress' minions as they made themselves comfortable, designating the fallen kingdoms as their own.

"And so...everything is going exactly as how I planned." Salem hummed as she sat upon Opzin's throne. Letting out a laugh she watched the downfall of the other kingdoms from her scroll, watched as more Grimms appeared in the streets. "Soon...soon the world will be in my hands. I'll have everything I ever wanted, it'll be a dream come true." She stood up and shuffled to the window, hands held behind her back and gazed out into the beautiful scene that lay before her. "Hmmm...too bad I don't have anyone to share this amazing experience with me, isn't that right Ozpin?"

"Grrrrrrrr..." A deep animal-like growl responded and she just smiled. "Grrrrrrrr..."

"Oh that's right, you can't speak anymore. That's okay, I can enjoy this by myself." Walking over and sitting upon the throne she let out a throaty laugh. "There's hardly anyone who has any chance of saving this world from my clutches. Ahahahaha!" Opening her eyes she looked at the minions who knelt before her, their heads bowed out of respect. "Go! Consume them all!"

However there was one thing hidden away that even Salem didn't predict. In the midst of all the chaos and destruction, an unlikely hero was born within the small nation of Patch...


	2. Chapter 1: The Little Rose

**A/N** : Chapter 1 of _RWBY Opera_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Little Rose**

 _Somewhere in Patch..._

"Little Rose, please don't climb too far up! You'll skin your knees if you fall! You know your mother doesn't like it when you get hurt!"

"Okay Dad~" A twelve-year old girl replied, grinning down at the worried parent below. She was wearing a light colored tunic tied together by a sash around her waist. Her black and red hair swayed lightly with the warm breeze. "Wow! I can see the village from waaay up here! They're like little ants!"

"Please come down now, your mother's waiting for us back home!"

"Okay...But you're gonna have to catch me!"

 _Oh dear...Summer's gonna have my head if I don't catch her...She's already on my case for drinking a lot..._ "I'm ready for you–Eh?!"

"Today's the day I'm gonna fly!" The child jumped, her arms spread out to the side like an eagle. "Ahahaha!"

"Ahhhh! My little rose!" He freaked and held his hands up, catching the giggling girl. Holding her up to eye level he frowned at her. "Seriously, no more tree climbing for you Missy. If I don't die from overdose your foolhardy antics probably will."

"But I want to learn how to be a bird! Just like you!" She pouted in response, beaming proudly at him. "You still have yet to teach me...or did you forget?"

"Maybe later, your old man will be sprouting gray hairs faster than you could say, 'Uncle'." He said, carrying her back to the house. Turning the knob he pushed the door open and announced, "Summer honey, we're home!"

"Was she climbing trees again?" A soothing voice answered and a woman stood near the entrance of the kitchen. She had on a white dress that flowed out behind her. The laughter in her eyes told him that she knew all along what their child was doing. Holding out her arms she hugged her daughter close. "Look at you, you got all filthy."

"Sorry Mom!" Ruby smiled as her mom proceeded to wipe the grime off her face and legs with a damp cloth. "But today's a great day for tree climbing!"

"At least I was there to watch her otherwise she'd fall." The dark haired male spoke as he closed the door, releasing a sigh before shuffling into the kitchen. "I need a drink..."

"Did she try to fly again?" Summer asked, watching him open the refrigerator.

"Yup." He replied, closing the door shut with his favorite drink in hand.

"What have I told you about jumping off trees?" The woman puffed out her cheeks with a frown, removing the cloth and pinched her child's cheek lightly. "You could have gotten a serious injury! What would have happened if your father wasn't there?"

"Dad's fault for not teaching me how to be a bird." The child replied and her father spluttered. "You know he could teach it to me and I'll nail it quick!"

"I promised I'd teach you but now's not the right time..." Qrow said, giving Summer a quick glance. Even though they've been married for quite awhile and she trusted him with all her heart, he wanted to make sure he had her approval because shape shifting was risky if not done properly. "It's not as easy as you think it is."

"...are you just saying that so Mom wouldn't have to lecture you?" Ruby questioned, planting her hands on her hips. "I've yet to see you tremble in fear before her."

"Trust me, your mother is really scary when you make her mad."

"Oh you stop it, I'm not that scary." Summer pouted, feigning hurt when they obviously know she was in the room with them. "Why are you painting me like I'm the villain here?"

"Honey you know we're just teasing right?" Qrow smiled and saw the corners of her mouth perk up as well. "You see? Now there's the pretty rose I fell in love with."

"Ew gross. Mom, I want to go out again." Ruby stated, tugging on Summer's cloak to get her attention. "Can I go? Can I go?"

"You're not off to climb trees are you?"

"I wanna go to the market!" Ruby beamed. "I saw there's a lot of people out today so I wanna see what it's all about."

"The market?" Summer thought for a minute before looking at Qrow. He was already taking another sip of his drink but paused when he felt her stare. "What do you think?"

"She's twelve already and I'm sure she'll be fine, as long as trees aren't involved." He said encouragingly, wiping the back of his mouth with a hand. "If she's anything like you I'd feel sorry for the folks down there!"

"Hush you! Alright you can go Sweetie but before you do...You need to wear the symbol of our clan." Summer knelt down and attached a pin to her daughter's clothes. It was a rose, the symbol of her heritage. Qrow had a symbol of a bird on the back of his shirt when he was younger but that changed when he married Summer. Of course he still wore his old clan's symbol from time to time but he had a rose sowed on his vest right over his heart. "Are you going to see the elder? I'm sure she'll appreciate your visit. Your father and I have a few things to discuss."

"Will you come after me once you finish speaking with Daddy?" The younger girl asked, watching as her mother adjusted the pin so it wasn't crooked. "We can play hide-n-seek once you're done."

"Yup. I'll come and find you."

"You promise?"

"Pinkie promise." Summer smiled and wrapped her pinkie around her daughter's. She loved everything about her child and it was like Qrow mentioned, Ruby definitely took after her from the appearance down to the minuscule traits. If there was one thing she took after her father it'd be her love for weapons. "Now be good, mind your manners and be aware of your surroundings at all time. Don't give the vendors any trouble okay?"

"Okay!" Bidding her parents farewell the young child skipped towards the town with a bright smile upon her face. Once Summer could no longer see her from the window she turned around with a worried expression upon her face. Walking to the cabinet she pulled out what seemed to be an envelop and handed it to her husband.

"It's been awhile since we received an email from Beacon. That mean Ozpin has fallen hasn't he..." Qrow mused as he placed the letter down upon the table, a thoughtful expression upon his face. "I wonder how the other two are doing these days..."

"Yeah, Tai and Rae haven't stayed in contact since we attended their wedding." Summer smiled as she thought back on the memories of her time as a student, when the four of them were placed in the same class. "Lucky for us they are living on the other side of Patch because Tai owns a home out there. It surprises me that you haven't gotten anything from your sister."

"Raven tends to be someone who doesn't bother herself to talk to others unless needed." The man replied with a stern expression, a whiskey flask back in hand so he could take another swig. "When our little Rose comes back perhaps we can all go and visit them to see if they are okay. What say you?"

"That would be lovely dear." Summer replied, walking over the sit beside him on the couch.

"I won't lie I have had this feeling like something bad happened." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And given my semblance...it wouldn't come off as a surprise."

"Qrow, I didn't marry you because of what your semblance entailed. I truly love you from the bottom of my heart. Even when Tai attempted to win my affections you were the one who caught my attention." To prove it she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Those feelings haven't changed."

"I feel the same way about you." He smiled, pulling her face closer so he could give her a longer and deeper kiss. They stayed close, their bodies melting into one another to perfection. "And besides he ended up with a pretty good women himself!"

"Now there's a compliment I haven't heard in awhile. When was the last time you said something nice about your sister?" Summer teased, pulling away slightly to prod his chest with a finger. "A long time hasn't it?"

"You know I don't hand out compliments...especially not to her of all people. They'd either have to earn one or beat one out of me!" Qrow wiggled his eyebrows and felt happiness bubbled within his chest whenever Summer laughed. "My compliments aren't cheap by any means...well when it comes to you, they're always free."

"Oh stop it you tease!"

 _Knock~ Knock~_

"Huh? Our little Rose returned already? She really did pick up your speedy trait, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" Qrow mused when he picked up the sound of a knock on the door. Leaving Summer's side after planting a kiss on her cheek he rose to his feet and shuffled towards the door. Making sure he looked presentable he opened up and addressed his daughter. "You're a little early don't you–"

"Qrow watch out!" Summer's warning came too late and then everything turned black.

* * *

 _In the village..._

Most of the buildings were made out of slabs of rocks and the inhabitants were merchants that sold what they made for profit. Since it was a small community everyone knew everyone so saying greetings were of the norm. Sights and smells bombarded Ruby as she frolic through the streets, gazing at everything and anything.

"Hurry! Hurry! Get 'em while they're hot!" The smell of food tickled her nose and she couldn't help but salivate. "Once they cool you're out of luck so get 'em hot!"

"You won't find a sweeter deal! My prices are the cheapest! Finest materials in all of Patch!"

"If you need something polished, I'm your person! I'll polish the dirtiest thing you got for a low fee! Don't be shy, step right on up!"

"Wow, today there's a lot of people. A lot more than what I'm used to anyway...and I'm always with Mom..." Ruby gasped as she watched the villagers come and go at their own leisure. Giggling to herself she decided to look around and see what was available. Since the recent attacks on Vale the other nations closed up, afraid of doing any trading in case Salem decided to attack. So the inhabitants took it upon themselves to survive, learning how to trade and make money with either locals or those from a neighboring village.

"Can I interest you in some fresh fruit little lady?" A male's voice asked and she happened upon his fruit stand. "Bananas, Oranges, Melons, you name it!"

"Have you gotten anything...more exotic?" asked Ruby, looking at a crate of lemons out of sheer curiosity. "Something that isn't home grown?"

"Sorry about that but you know the law nowadays." He shook his head with defeat, glancing left and right before whispering, "Since you know who took over...all the waterways and other transits that goes from nation to nation all closed down." It was strictly taboo to speak of such things in the open.

"That's too bad." Ruby said truthfully. "If we had those open we'd have a lot more variety."

"At least we've been getting around on our own and making ends meet one way or another." He nodded his head in agreement. "It's a wonder we haven't fallen ourselves but everyone here in the community pitched together. Why be a part of a community if you aren't willing to lend a hand am I right? Ohoho!"

"That's right Mister! Say, is the Elder in? I always find her stories of lore inciting!"

"She's around, I'm sure I saw her this morning when I was setting up myself." The man pointed down the street with a finger. "Just a few stalls that away and you'll see her. With a woman such as her, you can't miss! Just don't let her stories go too far into your head!"

"Thank you very much!" She said and continued on her way. Because there were a lot she had to make sure she didn't bump into anyone, Summer taught her not to cause anyone problems and if she did she would have to apologize. There were people who she had never seen before and there were those who bid her a good day. She remembered that her mother once told her that some came from other nations but were unable to go back home so they had to make a living in Patch.

"Would you like your fortunes told?" An old voice spoke up, catching her attention. Looking through the walking bodies she spotted a stall where an old woman sat upon a stool, a fan in hand that she kept to beat the heat. "It's never too late to have a palm reading!"

"Elder!" Squeezing her way through, Ruby hurried to the stand, looking at the woman with shining eyes. "I don't want my palms read but what stories do you have for me today?"

"Well if it isn't little Ruby coming to pay me a visit. Your mother is my favorite costumer but I see that she isn't here with you today." The woman's eyes widened and she smiled, showing her gums but a majority of her teeth were already gone. "I got a story to tell you if you were interested in listening for a bit? Business is slow nowadays anyway so I'm sure I could spare you one."

"Sure!" Ruby sat opposite of her, folding her hands over her lap. "Lots of action this time please!"

"Why don't I recount the history of Remnant? I'm sure you'll find it interesting for it's been told from generation to generation and now it's my turn to tell it." Breaking a toothy smile despite a small groan from her only audience, the elder began her tale. "A long long time ago Remnant was a place of paradise. Everyone lived in harmony and no one fussed about anything. The leaders of each continent oversaw everything. Then one day, a blanket of darkness fell upon the unsuspecting citizens of Vale and the creatures of dark emerged. Like an influenza the curse spread and more and more creatures began to roam around. Holding out for one last miracle the leaders sought a way to turn their citizens back to what they once were. They traveled across the lands, noting how much the darkness had deteriorated the lifestyle of the innocence."

"Howls of those who delved in the dark haunted their footsteps until they came across a patch of light, a light that seemed to be unfazed by the sea of clouds. Climbing up the tower the leaders found their miracle and used it to combat the dark. They soon realized that the light had the power to revert those who were changed and restore Remnant back to its natural self."

"Who were powerful enough to conjure up that light?" asked Ruby, leaning forward in her seat with anticipation. "Surely there couldn't just one person to make a light bright enough to pierce through all that murky darkness?"

"The light came from the strength of four maidens. Their combined strengths resonated across Remnant, dispelling the darkness and turning those who were turned into beasts back to their original selves. There was a time of peace "

"Who were the maidens?"

"They're quite the legends are they not? It wouldn't be an over exaggeration to say that they created the world we live now...however there was one maiden in particular who despised the rest. We never talk about the fifth maiden because the archives never documented her. Constantly surrounded by darkness and negativity she gave birth to what are now known as 'Grimm'. The other maidens quickly used their Auras to trap their own sister and banished her to an unknown land where she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"What about the other maidens? How does one become a maiden in the first place?"

"One who shows boundless amount of empathy towards other, ties a team together through kindness. One who turns loneliness into strength, able to deal punishment without hesitation. One who burns a yellow glow, unwavering loyalty and emitting bravery upon the battlefield. Last but not least, one who strikes from the shadows. A sound mind and strong beliefs, the voice of reason that cuts through any disputes. Through harmony the maidens kept peace throughout Remnant and this is why we celebrate the four seasons year around."

"Elder, have you seen these maidens with your own eyes?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't. If I ever laid eyes on them well...that'd be the best day of my life!" The older woman replied with a throaty chuckle. "To become a maiden no one knows exactly how it is achieved. All I can say is let fate decide, nothing is set in stone."

"So then what happened in the end after the war?"

"Nothing much has been said, the four maidens disappeared once we entered a peaceful era. However, should Remnant fall into such darkness again it is said that the maidens will revel themselves in due time."

"Then...I could potentially be one of those maidens right?!" Ruby leaped to her feet with giddiness. Hearing the story has gotten her blood pumping and she just couldn't sit still anymore. "Saving lives, dispelling the darkness, that just sounds amazing!"

"There's more to being a maiden then what's let on by a fairy tale." The elderly woman chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Besides up-holding the image of pristine heroes, you must also show other kind of qualities: Honesty, Integrity, Respect, Confidence, Responsibility, Perseverance, Courtesy and Judgment. Of course not one maiden is capable of any one trait, only by being together can the maidens fully conquer and squash the darkness."

"Maaaan, that sounds like a lot of work..." Ruby scratched her head before snapping her fingers. "Oh right! Is there anything the maidens left behind? Some kind of sign that they were here?"

"A sign huh?" The old lady mulled over the idea, muttering to herself before smiling a toothless smile. "A bell."

"Huh? A bell?"

"That's right. My mother used to say that one of the maidens always carried a small golden bell with her. Its sound is pure and could never be tainted. Anyone who hears the bell will be rid of the anger that rose within them, any negative thoughts blown away. When a Grimm is created it is because its host harbors ill feelings and malice, hatred and a sense of bringing pain to others. Thus the bell soothes all."

"No offense but that sounds like fortune cookie nonsense. I don't believe that a tiny bell could hold that much power on its own."

"One day you'll understand. One day you'll know what I'm talking about." She rested a feeble hand upon Ruby's head and ran her fingers through the locks. "Oh yes I sense some potential within you. Now then run along, I've kept you waiting." She peeked out and observed the sky for a bit. "Hmm...looks like it's gonna rain."

"Then, I'm gonna go!" Ruby smiled and waved her arm. "See you around!" She was eager to tell her mother about the story but there were other stalls she had yet to explore. Not everything in the market place was all fruits and meat, there were toy shops as well. Firecrackers and some very small knickknacks that weren't worth much...less than one lien.

"Oi, if you ain't paying then scram!" The old coot, a man with a buck tooth protruding from his upper lip snapped at her. "You're holding up my customers."

"Ha, what customers?" Ruby asked, looking left then right and then behind her. "I don't see anyone..."

"A little smart alack huh? Get lost!"

"Fine...sheesh...no need to get your panties in a twist." Forming a pout she walked off, stink-eying the vendor. "What crawled up his pants and died? I was just looking around what's the harm in that?"

"Run!"

"Monster!"

"It's a Grimm!"

"Huh? Grimm?" Ruby tilted her head in wonder as she entered an area where the villagers started to flee in panic. Chaos erupted in the streets as people hustled back into their homes, barricading the doors and closing the windows. Soon the place was empty. "Where? I don't see any Grimm...are they blind or something?"

"Grrrrrrrrr..."

"Eh?" Ruby blinked before turning around and looked up with huge saucer-size eyes. A massive Grimm, its lips pulled back to reveal the rows of massive fangs, stared down upon her. The bristling black fur that covered its body made it look intimidating. To Ruby it looked like a giant bear wearing a skull mask. "...oh..."

"GRAAAAAAORRRRR!" The Grimm let out an ear splitting roar, spraying the girl with spit.

"Wh-What is a Grimm doing here?!" She screamed before turning around and took off running, the breath of the Grimm hitting her heels. They continued their chase of cat and mouse while the others holed up within. Thanks to her agile body she was speedy, able to weave through narrow alleyways to allude the predator. However it was cunning as well, using its nose and climbing up buildings to spot her from higher ground.

"Grrrrrrr!"

"Whaaaa!" She narrowly escaped the jaws as the bear took a good chunk of the wall she was hiding behind. Spotting her chance when a plan formulated in her mind she took refuge in a dead end and faced her opponent, her hands curled into fists by her side. "C'mon you giant bear! Come over here! Come and get me!"

"Roaaaaarrr!" Taunted by the words the grimm surged forward and swiped at her with its giant claw. The attack sent Ruby crashing back into the open, a tear in her clothing and the Rose pin clattered onto the tiled rocks. Suddenly aware of its surroundings the bear couldn't react fast enough as the overhead arc came falling down.

"Ouch...did I do it?" Ruby groaned, lifting her head to see that the structure collapsed right on top of the bear. She smiled and wiped the sweat on her brow. "Heh...I did it! Now it won't come after me anymore!"

"Grrrrrrrr..." A shadow directed her to the presence of another creature. The Grimm was exactly like its brethren and it wasn't very happy seeing the one get crushed underneath the rocks. Rising to its hind legs it raised a claw into the air with the intent to squish Ruby against the pavement.

 _This is the end right? I'm dead for sure!_ Ruby thought, her legs knocking together. _And I have so much left to live for!_ When the claw descended she immediately closed her eyes and awaited death. It never came. Peeking a little bit she realized she had been saved by another, a girl with flowing yellow hair and calming lilac eyes.

"You alright? I'm impressed that you decided to take one of these guys on yourself! Takes real guts!" Her savior spoke, looking at Ruby with a grin on her face while still holding up the Grimm's claw with just her left hand. "No need to worry though cause Yang is here to save the day!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Three Huntresses

**A/N** : Chapter 2 of _RWBY Opera_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own OCs. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the reader who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Three Huntresses**

 _Within the village..._

The skies rumbled overhead as Yang continued to hold back the Grimm's paw from smashing Ruby against the cobblestone road. No matter how much pressure the creature tried to exert the opposing force countering it was just as powerful if not greater. The younger of the two could only look in awe before finding her voice to make the situation less awkward.

"Who...are you?"

"Yang Xiao Long at your service!" The blonde replied, looking over her shoulder for a minute to grin at her. "Not a bad name right? I love it!"

"But how did you –"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" The Ursa decided to interrupt and pressed harder against the hold. The ground underneath its feet began to collapse and Yang's heels were slightly pushed back, getting a semi-impressed expression upon the fighter's face.

"Hold that thought, let me toss this big guy off to the side for a minute..." Tightening her grip on the bear's paw with both hands now Yang twisted around a full circle and threw the Grimm, using her opponent's strength against it. With a howl it crashed into a nearby building, throwing smoke and debris into the air. "There we go!"

"She just...that Grimm was..." Ruby's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She never witnessed such a thing before and the fluid motion was mesmerizing. It showed that Yang had experience fighting and capable of throw opponents twice her weight. "No way..."

"Now my hand's aren't tied up, what a relief!" The blonde smirked before planting her hands on her hips and gave Ruby her full attention. "What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering how and where you got your strength from. That was a full grown Grimm and you tossed it aside like it was nothing."

"I got my strength through my two boys! I mean, check these guns out!" Flexing both of her arms she kissed her biceps, the corner of her mouth twitching with laughter. "Never ceases to amaze me!"

 _Holy dust she wasn't kidding._ The younger of the two couldn't help but stare at the biceps.

"Heh, speechless right? My dad taught me how to fight, in fact we usually spar most of the time. Mom watches over our matches and sometimes joins in herself."

"Do you win most of your matches?" asked Ruby, quite curious about her new friend. "With your parents I mean."

"Not necessarily but I managed to give my dad a huge bruise on his forearm. And he gave me one in return."

"You didn't cry did yo-" Ruby stopped speaking when a pair of claws wrapped themselves around Yang and the snarling of an Ursa reached both of their ears. "No way...He wasn't even fazed by the throw?!"

"Oops, looks like I got myself caught!" Yang just laughed as the Grimm Ursa held her in its paws, turning her head to address the snarling animal. She had the calmest expression on her face, taunting her opponent as well to show that she had no fear. "Well? What are you gonna do to me? Are you going to invite me to dinner? I hope you don't have porridge!"

"Grrrrroaaaarr!" It roared, showering her face with spit. Once it finished roaring it continued to snarl with the lips pulled back.

"Oh gross! Say it don't spray it!" The blonde brawler shook her head to get some of the substance off her cheek. Taking a deep breath she swung her right leg as hard as she could, catching the creature underneath the chin. It reared back, letting the fighter go and stumbled back.

"Grrrrrrrr!"

"Come on! Don't tell me you're done already!" Yang taunted before another shadow loomed over her. Turning she came face-to-face with another Grimm, its paws raised high over its head. _Wait there was another waiting in the shadows?!_

"Yang watch out!" Ruby shouted, worry laced in her voice. Something white shout out of the sky, wrapping around Yang's midriff and dragged her out of the way just as the Grimm's paws slammed into the ground.

"Oho~ So you finally arrived huh Weiss! Impeccable timing as usual!" Yang spoke with enthusiasm once the dust settle, watching the white sashes removed themselves and slithered back to their owner. "Although I'd appreciate it if you had arrive a bit earlier!"

 _Huh? Weiss?_ As the smoke cleared Ruby noticed someone standing on top of the nearby pavilion. Her snow white hair was tied up into a side-ponytail while two white satin sashes flowed out behind her. She wore a white dress with a pair of heeled boots. When she opened her eyes Ruby found herself captivated by the mesmerizing icy blue orbs. _Wow...she's beautiful._

"You're not being very careful are you Yang?" Weiss spoke, regarding her comrade with an icy look. She gingerly held up the white sashes in her hand and huffed with annoyance. "Also...it's about time you lose some weight! These sleeves aren't just for show you know! If I find the tiniest of tears on them you can kiss your money goodbye!"

"Yes yes..." The brawler spoke in a low voice, rubbing the back of her head with a hand. _She doesn't want anything less than her standards and the things she like...are really expensive. Tch, typical Schnee tastes..._

"Take it seriously Yang." A monotonous voice spoke and a girl with raven-colored hair stepped out from the shadows, her golden eyes sharp and on alert. She had blended so well that neither of them noticed her presence until she spoke. "One wrong move-"

"-could lead to death. Yes you've said it many times before." Yang spoke as if she memorized it by heart.

"And I'll say it as many times as it takes to get through your head." She crossed her arms over her chest, daring her comrade to retaliate further which Yang decided not to do. If there's one thing she learned it's that Blake wasn't one to argue with because she goes straight to the point.

"What's the shorty doing here?" Weiss spoke, finally noticing Ruby's presence.

"Shorty?! I bet I'm taller than you!" Ruby answered, seeing the nostrils flare out and a pair of very angry eyes.

"Impossible!"

"Oh yeah? Then take off those boots and we'll see!"

"No way! The ground's filthy!"

"So you forfeit?" Ruby could feel a smirk tugging at her mouth at how uncomfortable Weiss was getting. If there was one thing she knew about the girl that she just barely knew, it's that she hates to lose.

"In your dreams!"

"I bet I'm taller than you even _in_ my dreams!"

"What is your dream Ruby?" Yang asked, interjecting into their little spat out of curiosity. Not only that she could tell that Blake was getting annoyed and wanted to get the mission over with. "Do you have something you're striving to be as you grow up?"

"My dream?" Ruby repeated, taking her eyes off Weiss to look at the blonde. Tilting her head in thought she clenched her hands together into fists with a huge smile. Her eyes lit up with energy as she proclaimed, "My dream...and what I strive to be, is to become a hero. A hero that helps those in need! That's my dream!"

"...is she being serious?" Weiss frowned, one of her eyebrows twitching slightly. Yang was smiling and Blake...well, she kept her expression neutral but for a moment Ruby thought the bow on top of her head twitched a bit. "Definitely not what I was expecting."

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" The younger of the group asked, looking at the three of them with an innocent look on her face. "Did I say something weird?"

"Like you have the blood to become something like that."

"Weiss you're being too cold." Yang side-eyed the girl who just huffed in response. "It's nice to have dreams now and then. Besides I feel like it's genuine."

"Dreams may not save you on the battlefield." Blake noted. "Distractions are killers."

"I'm not lying! I'm gonna become the greatest hero Remnant has ever seen!" Ruby stomped her foot indignantly, puffing out her cheeks as if she was throwing a tantrum. "I promised someone that I'll make my dreams come true!"

"Hmph. Fine we'll show you just how far off your dreams are." Weiss scoffed as she held her weapon confidently and fell into an attack stance. Her eyes locking in on the Grimm and noticed another one rounding the corner and soon three creatures of darkness stood before them. "Now we have some competition...Yang! Blake!"

"Right." The black-haired girl reached up with a hand to tug at her bow, loosening it so it lay limply within her hand. Wrapping the ribbon on her forearm her feline ears were no longer constricted, perked up and on the alert. "They won't know what hit them."

"Wait we're actually doing this?!" Yang looked at them as she stretched out both her arms with giddiness. The fire of her fighting spirit was illuminating within the lilac orbs and Ruby thought for a split second that they flashed red. "I'm getting fired up!"

 _What is this...monstrous power?_ Ruby watched as the three stood before the two Grimms, her eyes widened with surprise and in awe. The ground beneath their feet rumbled and began to crack with the amount of Aura oozing out from the three girls. _This is insane! I...I feel like I'm being blown away just by standing here!_ There was a strong gust of wind and she raised her arms to shield her eyes, once it died down she took a quick peek.

Weiss had on a longer white/light blue dress with a slit going up on the left side, stopping above the thigh. The insignia of a snowflake looked like a huge target upon her back. Long flowing sleeves draped over her shoulders and wrapped loosely around both her arms, making her movements more elegant. Her boots now had ice feathers adorning them on the sides while the cuffs on her wrists were as white as snow. Her hair was in the same position, off center and sleek.

The rapier she held within her hand seemed to be giving off a chilling vibe, even letting off some steam that was visible to the naked eye. If Ruby thought the weapon was dangerous before she was in for a ride. Barrels of what looked like small containers trapped within a contraption made the blade change color.

For Blake she had on a purple short sleeved undershirt covered by a black colored garb, while the same colored pants covered her bottom. Around the waist was a purple sash and her raven-colored hair was tied up into a high ponytail. There were a couple of black ribbons wrapped around her wrists as well as right leg. For shoes...she wasn't wearing any. Her feline ears were standing high and alert while a tail made itself known, twitching back and forth. In her hands she held what looked like a sword and its sheath.

Smacking both her fists together Yang's lilac colored orbs fully turned red within a heart beat and stayed that way. Columns of flames erupted from the ground and swirled around her body in a vortex, shrouding her from view. Raising her right arm she swept the fire away, revealing her new outfit. A thick vest-like armor settled over her chest, cutting off midriff to show off her muscular stomach; there were three miniature spikes going down the back to mimic that of a dragon's.

A gold belt snaked around her waist with two coat tails trailing out behind her. Gold plated shin-high boots covered her feet while a headpiece of the same color settled across her forehead. Two gauntlets rested on both arms and what caught Ruby's attention were the dragon emblems etched on the surface of both. To give her an even more dragon-like appearance two horns were protruding from the side of her head.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." The Ursas looked at one another before galloping full force towards the three huntresses, their lips pulled back to show the white fangs.

"Let me show you the power of ice!" Weiss summoned a glyph underneath her feet and flew forward, Myrtenaster extended. The Grimm lashed out with a paw, colliding with the weapon before both fighters parted. Sliding back the white-haired princess muttered a few words under her breath. Multiple glyphs surrounded the Ursa, preventing the creature from escaping. She dashed forward and bounced across the various glyphs she set up, landing critical hits and wounding her opponent.

"I won't lose! You ready Blake?" Yang asked as the two of them faced their own opponent, hitting her knuckles together. "Lets see which one of us can clean up the fastest!"

"Don't fall behind Yang." Blake replied, a small smirk on her face as she fixed the Ursa with a strong stare. "Prepare yourself." Faster than Ruby could blink the raven-haired girl flashed forward, unwrapping a couple of ribbons from her wrist. Grabbing something off her back she sent her weapon flying through the air, embedding it directing into the Grimm's neck. The creature unleashed a pained cry before gripping the ribbon and attempted to rip it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Another ribbon wrapped around its paw, holding it back from shredding the fabric. "All tied up now."

"Grrrr!" Proving her wrong the creature used its teeth to rip the ribbons. Dislodging the weapon in its neck it pulled very hard, bringing Blake close to it. With claws spread it attempted to impale her body but the Faunus avoided it, using the paw as a handspring. Kicking off the broad shoulder she shot straight up into the air, keeping her eyes on the animal.

"Weiss." Blake spoke up as she angled herself to be slightly above her opponent, noting how vulnerable the back of the neck was. Hearing her comrade's voice Weiss somersaulted out of harms way and held out two fingers, summoning a glyph for the Faunus to land on. Tightening her grip on her weapon she came back down and chopped off the head nice and sweet. The blood didn't even spew out like a fountain, signifying a clean cut.

"Well...that wasn't even worthy of a bet." Yang whistled with amazement as the dismembered head came crashing down to the ground. She turned to face her Grimm who seemed to be feeling uneasy about seeing how easy its comrade fell. Nonetheless it charged, bolstering its courage by roaring. Grinning the blonde brawler planted her foot firmly against the ground and pulled her right arm back, the whirring of bullets within her weapon clicked into place. Once the distance between them closed she punched it right in the cheek.

""Grrrrr!" It snarled, sliding back from the tremendous force. Shaking its head from side-to-side it looked up when Yang launched herself into the air. Rising up onto its hind legs it caught the huntress and the two of them tumbled across the ground. Breaking through the Grimm slashed at Yang but only managed a small dent along the armor.

"What...is...going on?" Ruby whispered as her eyes tried to capture the mayhem occurring around her. She hadn't even moved and her legs refused to obey her command. This was her first time witnessing an actual fight between creatures of the dark - a tale her father always told her about - and humans.

"Hmph! That wasn't difficult at all." Weiss humphed after she stabbed the Ursa through the chest, sheathing her weapon and released a small breath of air. Prolonging a fight just wasn't her forte. Noticing a speck of dust upon her dress she scowled and flicked it off daintily with a hand. "C'mon, bring me some more Grimms that can actually put up a fight."

"Yang, the fight's over." Blake was saying as she stood before the blonde beauty still burning golden fire, being mindful of not getting burned. The charred and battered body of the Ursa laid off to the side, unable to be recognized by the naked eye. Red clashed with golden in a fight for dominance but it soon became clear that the raven-haired girl was winning. "Calm down." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Yang closed her eyes, the fire diminishing until it had been fully extinguished and the dragon like appearance vanished.

"...thanks Blake. I'm okay now." Yang said and smiled, opening her eyes to reveal the lilac orbs. "Phew! It's been a long time since I've done it. Even with permission from our teacher."

"At least this time you were able to control it." said Blake, wrapping her ribbon back over her head to conceal the ears. She noticed the brawler giving her a weird look and mildly sighed. "You know I still feel self conscious about it."

"Take your time then." Yang reached out to touch her comrade's shoulder, giving her a supportive smile. "One day you'll be able to wear those ears with pride and show them to the world." That got a small smile from the Faunus and she briefly touched Yang's hand with her own.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Ruby screamed as she looked at them like an awestruck puppy, alerting them to her presence. She literally couldn't contain her excitement as she ran around them. "The sight! The action! The amount of power and energy that coursed through my body! Can you teach me how to do that?!"

"Heh, she's really energetic!" Yang laughed, removing her hand from Blake's shoulder and planting it on her hip. "Beats the moody princess any day!"

"She's giving me a headache." Weiss frowned, rubbing her temple before she shot the blonde a scowl. "Hang on, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're too cold at times, like you have an icicle up your-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" The ice heiress seethed, turning a small area around her feet into ice. "I will freeze you for all eternity!"

"You see?" Yang teased, knowing that Weiss didn't really mean what she said in terms of threats. If she did the blonde would have already found herself encased within a giant slab of ice. "Why don't you be friends with Ruby and she'll help you thaw out of your shell? Be social once in awhile, it won't kill you."

"Ha! Me befriending a shorty like her?" Weiss pointed a finger in Ruby's direction with an expression on her face that stated something along the lines of, 'Fat chance in hell'. "That's a dangerous blurring of lines, Xiao Long! Also I am social, I talk to you and Blake!"

"Oh come on you never know unless you try it out!" Yang said as she stood beside Ruby and planted both hands on her hips. Her smile was very contagious cause the younger couldn't help but mirror it. "Maybe she's the one we've been looking for all this time...and you should really talk to others beside Blake and I."

"You two are more than enough for me...and besides isn't that what you always say whenever there's a damsel in distress? 'Oh she's the one we've been looking for'" Weiss frowned after doing her best impression of Yang, planting her hands on her hips. "Take it seriously Yang, this isn't the time for you to flirt."

"My gut instincts are never wrong! And I know when it's appropriate to flirt..." That statement got an eyebrow to raise up an inch, the perfect ten out of ten skeptical expression worthy of the Schnee heiress. "Don't give me that look, I'm being honest here!"

"I should be giving you this look every single time you dare to flab your lips!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Girls." Blake spoke up, effectively getting their attention since she tends to go right to the point when she speaks. As much as she enjoyed a good banter between the two of them she herself could only handle so much. "I believe we've finished up here. Time to head back."

"This isn't over, we'll continue this later." Weiss threw one last monkey wrench into her little spat with Yang, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'll win this argument if it's the last thing I do."

"Psssh, don't act like you don't love me." Yang winked at her to which the ice heiress dead-panned in response.

"I don't."

"You hurt me." The blonde stated dramatically, getting a scoff out of her comrade. "It stung like a frostbite."

"Cease your humor and start moving those legs of yours." Weiss snapped.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Ruby questioned, looking between them with huge eyes. "May I come along?"

"Don't be a pest and go back home to where you belong. I hate to babysit and I rather not start today...Preferable not ever." Weiss advised, stopping the girl in her tracks. She almost caved when the puppy-dog eyes started to show but reminded herself that she was a Schnee and Schnees do not succumb to those kind of eyes no matter how cute they were. "What we do is highly dangerous and I won't, scratch that, I will not guarantee your safety."

"B-B-But but..."

"Go home. Yang, Blake, we're going." With the snap of her finger she turned around and walked off with a huff, disappearing out of sight.

"Don't let her icy exterior get to you." Yang said encouragingly, patting Ruby on the shoulder as a way of comfort. There was something about the young girl that brought out the blonde's caring side, something akin to sisterly love. "Weiss means well...she's just not very good at showing it."

"Yang."

"It's true." The blonde frowned, mirroring Blake's expression. The raven haired girl merely shrugged her shoulders, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "C'mon Blake, you're on my side of the argument this time around. You stood on Weiss' side the last time we had an argument, at least give me the benefit of doubt."

"What Weiss says at times are not the nicest things anyone would want to hear but there's some truth within them. Not everyone likes beats around the bush so to speak." came the reply. "We need to leave, you remember what happened the last time you were late."

"Oh snap you're right! Well then I gotta run, catch ya later sometime if the fates permit us to." Giving Ruby a wink Yang turned on her heels and ran off after Blake; the two of them becoming small specks in the distance without even looking over their shoulders.

* * *

 _Back home..._

"Mom! Mom I'm home and you wouldn't believe what I experienced in town!" Ruby made her way to her house, coming up the hill with sweat pouring down her face. She ran as fast as she could before coming to a halt, her chest heaving for breath. The front door was hanging off the hinges with marks unlike anything she's ever seen going from top to bottom. Picking up a small stone she threw it in, waiting to see if there was actually something inside. Once she deduced that there wasn't anything she crept in.

Stuffings from ripped furniture and shards of glass from broken paintings littered the ground. Splatters of blood painted the walls and her eyes followed the trail that led to her parents room. There also seemed to be a blood smear on the wall, as if someone placed their hand on the paint and dragged it across.

"Mom? Dad?" Ruby asked hesitantly and stepped into the room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so she deduced that the action only happened in the living room; even the pictures still hung on the wall the way they were supposed to be. Roaming around she opened up the closet. Her eyes immediately honed in on the empty hanger, the hanger that usually held her mother's white cloak. Summer never wore the cloak unless she was in battle so seeing that it wasn't in its rightful place the girl knew her mother had gone off to fight. Turning around and closing the closet door she spotted a small lump underneath the bed sheet. Carefully peeling it back she saw a small black box.

"This is...?" She stared at the box in wonder, eyes looking at the golden emblem of the letter S on top. No matter how many times she spent time with her parents they never told her about the box. Taking a deep breath she opened the lid and her eyes immediately honed in on the little bell lying in the center.

It was quite small with a red slash wrapped around it. The rust indicated that it was quite old and when she lifted it up to her ear it didn't make any noise. Frowning she shook it repeatedly near her ear. No sound. Huffing with annoyance she took the bell out and placed it in her pocket. Exiting her parents room she moved onto her own room and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Moving towards the closet she rummaged around and pulled out what seems to be a rectangular black and red suitcase.

"Glad to see you haven't been touched." She whispered and cracked a smile. It was her precious item created alongside her father back when he taught at Signal, an academy in another town. In fact Qrow taught her all she needed to know in order to manufacture her very own weapon. Allowing it to grow to its full length she trotted towards the mirror leaning against the wall and took in her appearance. Messy hair, dusty clothes, a giant gun scythe in hand she figured she was a force to be reckoned with. That was until she realized something was missing: the Rose pin.

"Oh no...no no no!" Fumbling around she patted around her body and even looked through her room before combing her fingers through her hair in panic. "Where did it go?! Where did it–" Her eyes lit up when she hazily remembered the moment the pin was dislodged and clattered across the ground. Reverting the weapon back to its dormant self, she slung it across her back and tied the strap across her waist to hold it in place. Closing what was left of the front door she rushed down the hill and headed back into the village.

* * *

 _Back in the village..._

The streets were still as silent as ever but the young girl could tell that the occupants were hesitant to step out. They were most likely to be waiting for dawn to break through. Making her way back to where she met Yang, Weiss and Blake she looked around very carefully. The light from the moon wasn't too great but a red glint on the ground caught her attention.

"Oh good it was here after all!" Ruby sighed with relief, stooping down and as pinned her family heirloom back on her shirt. "Mom would've killed me if I ever lost it...and I really don't want to see her angry side."

"Are you the girl my students have been talking about?" A calm voice spoke and Ruby turned to see an older woman gazing back at her. She donned a yellow robe with a red sash around her waist, a white "endless knot" embroidered upon it to show that she wasn't from Patch. Black pants and black shoes complimented her bottom.

Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled back and fashioned into a bun, held together by a pair of red sticks. A necklace of the same color could be seen resting against her dark skin. The olive green eyes shined bright, illuminating the spirit of a fighter. Ruby took notice of the bandages wrapped around both arms and legs before addressing the new comer.

"I maybe be the one...your students have been talking about. Although I'm not sure why..." The woman's eyes flickered from the rose pin back to Ruby's face and she smiled.

"Yes, you are definitely the one. I've been expecting you."


	4. Chapter 3: Arslan the Traveler

**A/N** : Chapter 3 of _RWBY Opera_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it. Sorry if this chapter's short, I'll make the next one longer!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Arslan the Traveler**

 _In town..._

"You've been...expecting me?" Ruby gazed at the woman who stood before her with wonder, her eyes stretching to the size of saucers. She couldn't quite describe why her heart was drumming at a fast pace within her rib cage, but she knew it was because she was anxious to hear the reason why this stranger had taken interest in her. "I'm just like any other kid–"

"That's where you're wrong. You may not know it yet but I sense so much potential from within you." The woman interrupted, not missing the delighted expression to cross the child's face. "What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"You may call me Arslan, I'm a traveler. Unfortunately I couldn't go back to Mistral since where I normally teach so I ended up making a living here in Patch." The woman then tilted her head in thought, a small smile on her face. "Rose huh? So you're the offspring of Summer and Qrow..."

"How do you know my parents?" Ruby asked, her eyes lighting up at the mere mention of her parents. "Were you guys friends?"

"I wouldn't consider them friends but I have heard stories of your parents and their indomitable courage. Even their skills are nothing to underestimate with either. Truly your parents are one of legend."

"Eheheheh..." The girl scratched the back of her neck, blushing at the praise for her parents. She knew she's heard about her parent's valiant heroics before they decided to settle down and build a family, but she still felt great pride swell within her chest. "They are pretty amazing!"

"I'm surprised I didn't get to see them on my way over but...something doesn't feel right. Did you notice anything different in the town?"

"Other than the surprising appearance of Grimms...nope." Ruby shook her head back and forth before looking at Arslan with huge eyes. "But something is happening right?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. Something dark is about to happen but...you aren't ready. Not yet at least. Like I said earlier, you have some potential lying dormant inside you."

"How do I activate it? Mom always said that there was something special about me but she never elaborated on it." The girl asked. She looked up to see that Arslan had extended a hand for her to take. Smiling, Ruby placed a hand over hers and the two of them left town, walking back to where Ruby lived.

"Activating what you have takes a lot of training so I can't really gauge how long it'll take for you to master it. But you have raw potential. With a little basic knowledge and experience things first hand I have no doubt you'll be just like your parents."

"Do you think I'll be a warrior just like my parents?"

"I have no doubt. After all, a child may walk down the same path as his or her own parents. But it's not set in stone and you are perfectly fine to carve your own path." The woman's eyes gazed up when she noticed a shape coming up over the hill. "Oh? Is that it?"

"Hmmm? Yup! That's my home!" Ruby chirped, leading Arslan by the hand. She knew Summer told her to not talk to strangers but something about Arslan made her feel warm on the inside. She felt as if she's been friends with the woman even though they had just met. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's not a bad home at all, I can tell that Qrow made it himself. A craftsman such as himself is hard to come by nowadays..." Arslan mused, looking over the house and took note of the damages along the door. "What happened to it though...? I have a few hypotheses based on those marks but...it's not absolutely certain."

"I...I'm not sure what happened myself. I was out in town but when I came back after that fight the door was left like that. And my parents weren't there, I even called for them." Ruby quickly wiped her nose with an arm and held her tears in. "I plan to look for them tomorrow but...I don't know if I'll find them. There wasn't much of a trace I could pick up on."

"You will find them, I just know it." The tan-skinned woman spoke soothingly, resting a hand over the girl's head. Letting the silence hang in the air for a minute she glanced up and spoke, "It's really late, you should get some rest then."

"Yeah, you're right...it's almost pitch dark..." Ruby looked up as well as Arslan removed her hand. Her eyes lit up and she pointed with a finger, "But I've never seen the stars like this before."

"You ever stargaze before?"

"Once with my mom but it's been so long since I've done it. We would normally lay on the grass out here and just watch them."

"Hmmm...well when the fate of the world isn't hanging in the balance I can only hope that you and your mom could do it again. I'll head off now, don't stay out late."

"Wait...will I see you again?" asked Ruby, watching as Arslan turned away. The woman paused in her walk, looking over her shoulder and grinned.

"Oh I'm sure we'll meet faster than you might think. In fact, would you like to come and visit me tomorrow? I'm sure I'll make it worth your wait."

"Yeah!"

"Very well. Then I'll have something ready and delivered to you by dawn. Goodnight Ruby." Bidding her young friend farewell Arslan disappeared, a few collections of leaves rolling into the breeze afterward. Ruby watched for a while before disappearing into her home and jumped into bed. Taking off her cape she draped it over her body and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

"Hoooo hum~ Hooo hum~" A voice spoke in a sing song way, ricocheting off what seemed to be a closed space. Purple colored lightning flashing outside gave the space some light, just enough to show the mountains of bodies hanging along the walls. There were also motionless marionettes lying on the ground, their faces tilted upward at awkward angles. "Oh glorious darkness, how sweet and delightful it is to be shrouded by your essence. My body tingles every time you caress it. Oh glooorious darkness~!"

"Oh piss on you you sentimental sap!" Another voice cut through the melodramatic aura. A crack of lightning revealed a wooden throne sitting on top of a pile of wooden dolls; another flash revealed the outline of a male figure. "You make me so ill with your useless words!"

"How dare you speak about the darkness like that? Have you no shame?!"

"You make it sound like it was an actual person..." The second voice huffed with annoyance. "Why don't you marry it then?"

 _Ring-a-ling~ Ring-a-ling~_

"Who dares to interrupt me?!" Hearing the annoying ring tone, a gloved hand inched its way into the small amount of light, waving around in the air for a few minutes to summon what looked like a communication portal. Snapping his fingers he said, "Can't you tell that I'm busy! Make it quick!"

"Are you quite done playing with your dolls?" The voice on the other side snapped, jolting the one on the receiving end into attention. The clattering of bodies hitting the ground from the arms of the throne didn't faze the caller at all as the voice continued, "You have the nerve to take that tone of voice with me...you better not forgot who you're talking to."

"They're _puppets_ not dolls, thank you very much...M-M-Mistress Salem."

"And here I thought I was going to have to discipline you again. You better shape up your attitude the next time I call or else you'll be sorry. I'm sure Cinder would be... _extremely thrilled_ to jump at the chance to whip you in shape."

"Ahahahaha! You got told, son!" Another voice could be heard in the back, the cackling obviously irritating a certain orange haired male who had to restrain himself from dispelling the call. "Wish I could see your stupid face Roman!"

"Tyrian, control yourself. Get back to work."

"Yes milady." came the quick grumble.

"Mistress...if I may, how did your mission go?" Roman asked, secretly enjoying the fact that Tyrian got yelled at as well. He hated that guy the moment Salem hired him and he wanted nothing more than to wring the maniac's neck with his own hands. "I heard you umm...got into some trouble."

"I did run into some bumps but there's nothing for you to be concerned about." Salem spoke, making her voice all business like. She rarely shows emotion but when she does, everything seems to come to a halt. "Now that's not why I called. Intel says that a new group of warriors seem to be spotted in Patch."

"Wait...weren't you just there? Why didn't you just, oh I don't know, take out the trash in one fell swoop?"

"...Is that sass I'm hearing?"

"N-No ma'am! No sass to be spoken of!"

"Good. Since I don't feel like leaving I'll let you handle whatever comes your way. I've sent notices to the others but I have full faith that you'll crush them." Salem's voice dropped low in a sinister tone, "Don't disappoint me."

"Yes ma'am!" Roman spoke and Salem disconnected, the portal shimmering out of the air. He paused for a minute before jumping off his throne and grabbing the cane that had been leaning against the wood. An evil laughter rose from within him, escaping from the mouth and filled the space with sound. He didn't even remember the last time he had felt so...alive and thrilled to do be actually doing something. Most of the time he would stay in his closure bored out of his mind and play with his puppets. "This is perfect! Simply perfect!"

"Oh great now he's lost his marbles..."

"Puppet Roman, do you hear that? New and fresh new warriors!" Roman twirled his cane around before slamming the end down on the tile floor with a sharp thud. Tipping the brim of his hat with a hand he smiled, a creepy grin that mirrored the same expression on his puppet self. "This new generation of kiddos have yet to witness, the wonderful power of puppetry!"


	5. Chapter 4: The use of Aura

**A/N** : Chapter 4 of _RWBY Opera_ , enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The use of Aura**

 _Early the next morning..._

Ruby felt so refreshed after sleeping in her parent's room, cuddling with her cloak laid across her body. Shaking any remnants of sleep out of her eyes and putting the cloak back on, she slipped out of the room and walked into the kitchen searching for food. Luckily for her the refrigerator hadn't been touched so she was able to find half a loaf of bread and milk. Grabbing a plate and the cup of milk she made her way to her usual spot at the table.

Ripping the bread into smaller chunks she took a minute to acknowledge the fact that she was the only one in the house. She never felt so alone and small before because she was used to seeing her parents waiting for her every day; it was a default that had been ingrained within her since the day she was born. Washing the silverware, she placed them on the rack to dry and went back to her room to grab whatever she needed for her journey.

Strapping Crescent Rose to her back she gave herself one last look at the mirror. It was a big step for her, stepping away from a home that's been her home for the past twelve years. Qrow or Summer would take her on trips but they've always been there beside her. Smiling a little bit she left her room and made her way towards the front door. A small knapsack lay near her scuffed shoes with the emblem of a rose on it and she made a mental note to stop by the market to see if she can purchase some items for the road.

"You got this Ruby, time to show Mom and Dad you're all grown up and that you can handle things like an adult!" She gave herself a little pep talk, squatting down to put on her shoes. Standing up and grinning at the rose pin located above her heart, she stepped out the home and closed the door as gently as she could. Pressing her hands together she sent a quick prayer, hoping that her home wouldn't be harmed until her return.

"Time to head out~ Be good and wait for my return!"

 _THUNK!_

"Hmm?" Glancing to the side she noticed an arrow embedded into the ground a few feet away with something attached to the shaft. Walking over she knelt down and pulled it out, her fingers deftly untying the parchment paper. "Oh is that...?!"

 _I'll have something ready and delivered to you by dawn._

"This is probably what Arslan was talking about...Ehh?" She frowned, looking at what appeared to be a poorly drawn map. There were also doodles of stick figures that decorated the layout, making everything difficult to decipher. "What...is this? Looks like some kid drew this with a stick...But I should probably see what I can scavenge in town before heading out."

Stuffing the map into her bag she made her way into town, noticing that the streets were a bit barren. Most of the residents stayed inside, too scared to try and go outside after what happened. Making her way around Ruby tried to find things that would be of use which involved extra food. Sadly she didn't find anything good and decided to get started on her journey.

"Well hello there, young Ruby." She turned to see the elder sitting in her usual place, a fan held in her hand. "Where are you going at such hours in the morning?"

"I have to go and see Arslan today." Ruby said, walking over to continue the conversation. "She's the traveler I met yesterday!"

"Mmmmm...so you are, so you are~"

"Will you and the others be okay while I'm gone?" asked Ruby.

"Of course, we'll still be here." The elder than noted the little bell hanging off Crescent Rose; it was hard to see but since she was close she could see the accessory. She smiled and said, "Hold onto that bell very tightly, it could be useful one day."

"Hmm? This thing?" Removing her weapon from its holder she extended it and held it confidently in her hands. "I think this weapon came with it, just a design I guess. It only rang once if I remembered but that's about it, I wonder if it's broken?"

"Ohohoho~ I can assume you'll figure it out while you're out there." The elder turned to see the sun peaking out over the horizon. She patted Ruby on the shoulder and smiled. "Get going, I don't know how far you'll go but have fun and be safe."

"I will! I'll try to come back as soon as I can!" Ruby promised and left with the map in hand.

* * *

 _20 hours later.._

"Okay...if I had to guess I bet that girl named Weiss made this map just to mess with me. She's winning by the way." Ruby frowned, looking at the parchment paper in confusion. It had a bunch of doodles and a messily scrawled writing that was unfitting of the bonafide princess. She had gotten lost so many times that she didn't bother counting and she was getting slightly frustrated. Coming up to a small clearing she sat down and let out a large sigh. "This is hopeless! Arrrrgh! I hate this map!"

"You made it." A voice spoke, causing the girl to jump to her feet immediately. The leaves rustled as the voice continued speaking, "Seems like our teacher was right, there is something about you that caught her attention."

"Hmm?" Looking around she watched as Blake stepped out, her golden eyes fixated upon her. Recognition flashed in Ruby's eyes and she scampered up with a grin, not afraid of the older girl. "I remember you! You were with Yang that day!"

"My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake introduced herself, eyebrows arched with surprise that Ruby could retain the fact that she existed. Out of everything that had happened that day during the Grimm fight, the dark-haired girl was almost certain the other would only remember the creatures. But no, Ruby remembered everything.

"Hi Blake! I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby greeted, watching a small smile tugging on the corner of the taller girl's mouth. She followed the other girl, making sure to stay close and didn't say anything else. It wasn't that Blake hated talking, she just didn't bother wasting her breath on meaningless chatter.

"We're close." Blake warned, coming to a halt with Ruby beside her. The girl glanced at her before looking ahead, squinting her eyes. It was getting a little dark, but all she saw were a couple of shrubs with two giant trees on either side.

"Huh? I don't see anything? You must have night vision or something cause that's some mighty eyesight."

"Don't rely on just what your eyes show you." Blake advise her, the bow on top of her head twitched a tiny bit in the breeze. "Use your Aura and everything will be shown to you."

"Aura?"

"You don't...know what Aura is?" Blake tilted her head to the side. "I assumed your parents would've already told you what it was."

"They avoided the topic but they did let me go with them while they're off on jobs. I've seen them use their Aura but I don't have a solid grasp of what it is."

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, capable of giving individuals a wide range of abilities. With enough practice someone can be very proficient in handling his or her Aura." The raven-haired girl explained, leading Ruby towards what looked like a dead end. "Now. Lets see if you can open the door."

"Huh? What door?" Ruby questioned, turning to look around her. "I don't see it."

"It's not something that can be seen with the naked eye."

"Right...gotta use Aura." Ruby nodded her head and took two steps forward. Looking around she decided to close her eyes and controlled her breathing. There was a little tingling feeling in the back of her mind and so she opened her eyes, lifting up her hand and watched as it became shrouded in a red hue. The air shimmered before her as something akin to a very light veil split down the middle, revealing the secret it covered.

While the clearing surrounded it on both sides, there was a totally different environment once the veil moved to the sides, allowing both girls to pass through. Ruby had never seen such a thing but she was totally occupied by looking at her hand. The red residue lingered for a bit before disappearing.

"Very good." Blake praised her, stepping through and made her way to what seemed to be a large building. Scrambling to keep up the younger of the two looked behind her, watching as the hole closed up.

 _This is like some sort of dream._ Ruby frowned, rubbing her eyes and looking again to make sure the hole was indeed covered up. If it were anyone else, they couldn't possibly see the silver lining that was there. _There's no way I just did that...must've been a fluke._

"C'mon now. The others are waiting for us."

"Umm...can anybody with Aura do that?" asked Ruby as she walked beside Blake. "If that were the case, then this place could've been breached very easily."

"And that's why our teacher was very particular on how the barriers read Aura. She made it so it would pick up traces of either her students, other teachers or potentially past students. Therefore anyone who isn't in a category I just said or if the Aura detected are Grimm, then they would just walk through the barrier like it didn't exist. It's as you said, if the barrier were to let anyone with Aura through, then this place would be gone and we would have had to relocate."

"Then...if I didn't use my Aura I could've continued walking right?"

"Yup."

"No way...she actually made it here even with that crude map I made for her." Weiss gaped in surprised as the doors opened up. She had an aura of smugness that dwindled when she noticed Ruby following Blake, shutting the door behind her. "How? I tried to make it as illegible as possible."

"And here I thought your handwriting was just terrible that night." Yang chuckled from where she stood next to the white-haired girl, her mouth curling up into a smirk when she noticed how flustered Weiss was becoming. "Guess it wasn't just for show."

"S-S-Shut up!" She snapped and stomped her foot with anger, looking off to the side with her cheeks burning red. "I-I was just testing her, that's all!"

"Uh huh, suuuuuure you were~" Yang sang in a sing-song voice, ducking down when Weiss sent an icicle straight for her head. It impaled the wall behind her and began to melt. "Admit it, you were also curious about Ruby yourself!"

"I'm not curious about anybody! Especially not someone like her!"

"Nice to see you as well, Ice Queen." Ruby noted when she was in earshot. "I thought the air got chillier by your mere...presence."

"Hmph! I see your tongue hasn't lost its sharpness. I also demand a nickname change!"

"Mmmmm..." Ruby tilted her head like she was thinking about it before chirping, "Nope!"

"...I hate you."

"Ruby! It's great to see you!" Yang was the complete opposite, sweeping Ruby up into her arms and twirled around with laughter. "It feels like forever since I last saw you!"

"It seems everyone is here." Arslan spoke as she stepped out from the back room, a smile on her face. The girls quickly stood in front of her, their own smiles on their faces. "Welcome, Ruby. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, I did get lost...a lot." The girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Honestly I wouldn't have made it without Blake's help."

"But you did great in locating the vicinity of where the barrier was and utilizing your Aura for the first time, even under Blake's watchful eyes." The older woman smiled before looking at Weiss, "Doesn't that deserve some kind of praise?"

"I-I mean...oh alright, fine! She gets a pass from me." Weiss spoke, still begrudging the nickname of Ice Queen. "She's gonna have to earn the rest before I deem her worthy!"

"Ehhh? I'm not worthy?"

"You're young and obviously inexperience!" Weiss snapped, planting her foot down. "Someone like you needs a lot to be on our level!"

"You don't know what I'm capable of! Stop assuming I'm worthless!" Ruby clenched her hands into fists and, looking Weiss straight in the eyes, said, "I'll show you just how worthy I can be and much much more!"

"Don't say things you don't mean. Take responsibility to those words." Weiss scoffed, folding her arms across her chest and walked away. The clicking of her heels against the tile floor began to dwindle as she left the open area, allowing the darkness take her. "Until you prove yourself to me, your statement holds no value are thus, filled with empty words."

* * *

 _That night..._

"Well that could've been a lot worse than I imagined...although why does Weiss hate me? She just might be the epitome of being 'cold-hearted'. But I'm sure I'll be able to prove myself to her one way or another." Ruby spoke to herself, looking around at what would be her home away from home. It was one of those outside huts that had basic necessities such as a bed, a sink with running water and a functioning toilet.

"It may look run-down and possibly a dump, but it has proven its worth over the years...at least to my knowledge." Yang told her when she led the younger girl out. "Try to make it as homey as possible! Nothing beats having memorabilia that reminds you of home!"

"Also wake up early tomorrow, we'll be starting training." Blake added, walking up to join them for a bit. "Weiss took it upon herself to dish out punishment for being punctually late so...it would be in your best interest to be on time."

"And that's my cue to skedaddle!" Yang laughed before walking back with her arms crossed behind her head, most likely heading to her room. "I'm a heavy sleeper anyway!"

"Has Yang ever been late before?" Ruby questioned once the blonde brawler disappeared and out of earshot. Blake smirked and nodded her head in response.

"Perhaps I'll let you in on some stories for later, but the night is getting shorter and you could use some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Chuckling at the memory and setting her belongings on the bed, Ruby went about cleaning the space by sweeping the collected dust out the door. She decided not to rearrange the furniture so it retained its original status of the previous owner. Leaning Crescent Rose against the wall she burrowed under the covers and stared at the ceiling. A lot of ideas and questions filtered in through her mind and one thing is for certain, she had to figure out where her parents went. She was also curious about what could have possibly broken into her home, but she was slowly feeling fatigue.

"Oh well, another day and a brand new adventure awaits!" Releasing a sigh she turned over and fell asleep.


End file.
